Problem: When it was first started, the Clinton High Cooking Club had $10$ members. Each year after the club started, the number of members increased by a factor of approximately $1.2$. Write a function that gives the number m(t) of members in the cooking club $t$ years after it started. $m(t)=$
Answer: Each year, the number of members is multiplied by $1.2$. If we start with the initial number of members, $10$ members, and keep multiplying by $1.2$, this function gives us the number of members in the cooking club $t$ years after it started. $m(t)=10(1.2)^t$